


A year at Gotham University

by bblacknblue



Category: DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblacknblue/pseuds/bblacknblue
Summary: Harley is a freshman at Gotham State University, hoping to become a psychologist. She makes new friends and one day... she meets a girl with long red hair... She only wanted to focus on her studies, but... nothing ever comes as expected.Tumblr related --> https://xharlivyx.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. September

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a new story starring Harley and Ivy!
> 
> I'm French so I'm writing this with the small amount of knowledge I have on the USA College System. I hope you guys won't get too upset if I'm making mistakes, please don't hesitate to let me know in your comments!! 
> 
> Also, I know I'm not quite respecting the ages of the characters here (you'll see while reading). But it's a fic' so I don't care ;)
> 
> I think 5.000 words or so for each chapter would be good, you'll have more to read but I'll also need more time to write them :S

The Gotham State University (also known as GSU) is the main institution for higher education and research in Gotham City. It has given rise to many of the nation's brilliant minds and thinkers. Founded in 1898, the university became a highlight in academic education, resulting in it possessing its own bank and a museum with a priceless art collection. Though the primary sports are American Football and Lacrosse, the college also hosts high-end Gymnastics and Golf teams.

Most notorious criminals in Gotham were once professors at Gotham U. Some may have heard of Jonathan Crane, who was sacked from the institution after he employed ruthless methods to teach about the psychology of fear. 

The Gotham University is administered by Dr. Long, a man who became known for firing Jonathan Crane from the university staff. A few years later, Crane reappeared as the Scarecrow and attacked the University, stealing funds and releasing his fear toxin among the staff members. Crane was eventually stopped and captured by Batman.

But some other teachers turned to be justices and stopped villains from spreading chaos in the city. It was for instance the case of Barbara Gordon who became Batgirl and lived a double identity in secret. 

At this time, Harleen Quinzel was still in high school, working her ass off to get her Gymnastics scholarship, hoping to pursue her education and get a degree in Gotham university's prestigious psychology department. And she got it.  
Next September, she will be attending the GSU as a student in psychology. All of her dreams were coming true. She could get her Ph.D. and work as a psychologist in the future. She will help people. She will have money. She won't depend on anyone. She will have a life of her own. Finally.

She couldn't wait.

***

As Harleen is walking through the gates of the University, her heart beat faster in her chest, and a large smile forms on her face. 

Gotham campus is huge. There are so many buildings all connected by bridges and walkways, areas of well-maintained lawn with people sitting crossed legs and chatting on it. Students are all moving about at once so Harley can't even see the building where her dorm is located. 

She sees the GU Nighthawks (the lacrosse team) practicing on the playing field a few meters away. She notices the Campus Theater on the left and the Rossum Computer Sciences Building on the right. 

Walking towards the nearest building while looking all around her, she finally distinguishes a tiny sign on the wall with a red right spire indicating _"Dorms"_ , probably written by one of the students himself to help the freshmen finding their way. 

Harley takes the direction of the spire and, after a little while wandering in crowded corridors, she is finally standing in front of her dorm room. She takes off the key of her jeans pocket and opens the door. She enters slowly with a mix of excitement and apprehension. She looks around but sees nothing out of the ordinary. There is a single bed on the left, against the wall, a centered desk with a plastic chair and a single-window above it. On the right, a little wooden wardrobe with a mirror on one of its doors. Next to it, two empty shelves fixated on the wall. There is also a little bathroom on the side.

Harley sighs with satisfaction, a smile on her lips. It's perfect. Nothing more she could have wished for. 

She sits on the bed, takes off her red leather jacket, and opens her backpack containing her belongings. Three T-shirts, 2 pairs of jeans, her laptop, a toothbrush, and some make-up. It isn't much, but it's all hers. 

Someone knocks on her door that she left slightly open.

A cute guy with dark hair and eyes is smiling at her. He wears a white t-shirt and jeans, a blue cap on top of his head. Harley read his tag. _"Dick."_ She laughs. 

The guy rolls his eyes with a cute smile at her. "Ha-ha very funny."

"You guys should just wear those stupid tags 'round your neck. It'd be less hassle." Harley says, wanted to sound nice. She made the promise to herself to be nicer to people. It's a fresh start after all. Making some friends won't hurt. 

He nods, thinking about it. "Yeah, maybe so."

"What do you want... Dick?"

The guy pulls open his blazer and hands her a piece of paper with a bunch of letters and numbers.

"I'm here to tell each freshman to go to the auditorium. So we can give you access to your schedule online." 

Harley takes the paper and gives the boy her cutest smile.

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute."

She's pretty sure she made the boy blush. 

"Sure thing."

Dick smiles awkwardly at her and goes away.

"Good job Harl'. You scared the poor guy off..." Harley whispers to herself. Won't be so easy to make friends after all...

***

Once in the auditorium, Harley has trouble finding a seat for a few minutes. There are so many people, it's making her dizzy. She finally sits down on the back and sighs.  
A red-haired woman wearing a black classy suit is walking towards the mic on the stage. 

"Welcome to GSU to all freshmen!" She says with a warm smile at the crowd. A bunch of students claps and hiss at her. Harley rolls her eyes. But the woman on stage doesn't seem intimidated at all. 

"My name is Barbara Gordon. I teach computer science and I'll probably have some of you in my class this year." She says with a clear voice, sending a cold look to the group of guys who just whistled at her. They shut their mouths immediately, feeling embarrassed. Harley smiles, deciding she's gonna choose that teacher for sure. 

Miss Gordon continues her introduction speech for a few minutes before leaving the stage under respectful applauses. 

Harley and the other students leave the auditorium in a hubbub. 

Harley decides to go back to her room to choose her classes online. But as soon as she reaches the top of the stairs and turns to the corridor, she runs into someone, making the person's books fall out of its arms. 

"I'm sorry..." Harley says while kneeling to pick up the book. The person does the same.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." 

Harley raises her head and her eyes meet the most beautiful girl she has ever seen in her entire life. Her mouth went dry and her heart begins to beat faster. The girl smiles at her lightly before standing up. Harley stands up too, handing the girl her books. 

"My name's Ivy. You're in that dorm aisle?" She asks with the softest voice Harley has ever heard. 

She can't articulate anything. It's like someone just cut off her tongue. She nods.

"Cool." The girl says, passing a lock of her long red hair behind her ear. "Guess I'll see ya around then." She adds before walking away. 

Harley smiles stupidly, unable to move. She looks at the girl descending the stairs in a hurry. Once she disappears completely, Harley takes a deep breath in. It's like she didn't catch any air for the last minute. 

"For fuck sake Harl'... " She mumbles to herself, hating her stupid behavior. 

She walks to her room, closing the door behind her, and lets herself fall on the bed, the head buried in the pillow. 

"I'm so fucking stupid..." She groans. 

She turns around and watches the ceiling. The girl's smile is blinding her sight. Harley falls asleep with a faint smile on her lips...

***

Harley wakes up a couple of hours later in a room she doesn't recognize. It takes her a couple of seconds to remember that she is at Gotham University, in her dorm room. Her stomach rumbles. She looks at her watch. Already 12 a.m. 

She goes into the bathroom and takes a quick shower to fresh up. She's soon in a radiant mood. She feels like she could just... do anything right now.

But first, she needs to eat something. She dresses rapidly, brushes her long blonde hair. With a satisfied smile, she closes her room door behind her. Then she heads downstairs, hoping to find a cafeteria open on campus. 

She walks around for a few minutes and, by the merest chance, finally finds the cafeteria in another building. 

She orders a sandwich, a milkshake, and a slice of apple pie, then look around.

Dick, the guy she met earlier, is there, eating a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. He notices her and waves with a smile.

Harley walks over, and he stands up to greet her. You both sit down in front of each other.

"Hi." He says softly. 

"Hi..." Harley answers, taking a sip of milkshake.

"How have you been?" He asks.

"Great. You?"

"Not bad. Are you all settled?"

"Yes. Thanks." Harley answers with a nod. 

"What's your name?" He asks before taking a mouthful of his cereals.

Harley looks at him, amused to see a guy eating a breakfast meal at lunchtime. Her kind of guy, she thinks. 

"Harleen. I'm studying psychology. You?"

"Criminal Law." Dick says proudly.

"Impressive." Harley replies.

He laughs.

"I'm not sure if I'd use the word ' impressive '. I just find it... exciting. Like... rock climbing."

He points to a university building across the way. The campus gymnasium. 

"Do you practice any sport?" He asks her.

"Gymnastics." 

"Oh, have you seen the video of Katelyn Ohashi? She is so... graceful!"

Harley smiles. This guy seems smart. Quite educated. But then she abandons her smile and shrugs, biting into her sandwich. 

"She's alrigh'..."

He's quiet for a second. Harley senses she acted like a bitch. Once again. She better adds something. Like right now. 

"So hum... do you know a lot of people? On campus?"

He nods eagerly. 

"Oh yes, I'm here for the past two years now. I've joined the debating society, the judo club, and the chess club."

"Wow reallly?" Harley replies obviously impressed. 

He smiles. 

"Well, I'm not sure if 'wow' is the word, but... fascinating?"

Harley rolls her eyes.

"Do you always do that?" She says with a light laugh.

He shrugs with a frown. "Do what?"

"Changing what other people say at your convenience?"

She wished she just had shut her mouth. Dick's face suddenly darkens a bit. She clearly upset him. She bites her bottom lip.  
_"CAN'T YOU JUST BE NICE FOR FUCK SAKE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"_

Stunned silence. 

Dick smiles after a few seconds. 

"Sorry. Bad habit." He grins.

Before Harley can say anything else, someone runs into the cafeteria.

"DICK FUCKIN' GRAYSON!!!"

Harley jumps up, and so does Dick.

A tall, skinny, dark-haired girl storms into the room. She's wearing a short plaid miniskirt and a tight red tank top.

It's the same girl Harley met on the corridor earlier. She looks at Dick. His face went blank.

Harley turns her attention back to the girl. She looks furious. Dick stands slowly as the girl reaches his side in a few quick steps. 

"Hey Ivy! Everything o...?"

"STOP FUCKING WITH ME."

Harley knows it would be better for her to leave right now, leave them some privacy. But she also wanna see where this is going. She looks at them both, taking a sip of milkshake. 

"Ivy, I..." Dick tries to explain.

"Don't. You better not lie to me dickhead." She spits out his name like a curse. Harley prevents herself to laugh just in time. 

Dick turns to her. The girl glances at her, annoyance clear on her face. She frowns.

"I know you."

Harley's heart skips a beat.

But Ivy looks back at Dick almost immediately.

"Did you do it?" She asks him, arms crossed on her chest. 

"I've done nothing wrong!" He pleads. 

She sighs, shaking her head. 

"You're a fucking idiot."

"What? I like her!" Dick lets out with a strange sad look in his eyes. Ivy closes her eyes, for a second, passing her hand on her forehead. 

"She's a teacher!" She whispers between her teeth with despair writing on her face. But Harley heard. She opens wide eyes in surprise, looking down at her meal, trying to be invisible. 

"So?" Dick replies with a shrug. 

Ivy shakes her head. Then she turns to Harley. 

"Don't you have some sort of schedule or something that you have to follow?" She says with a dry and scary tone, looking at her up and down.

Harley stands up instantly.

"Sorry..." She says, looking at Dick who smiles faintly at her. 

She walks away, turning to them one last time, noticing they're still talking. She exits the building and goes back to her room. The campus is silent now. It's so comforting after all the fuss of the first day. 

Harley can't prevent herself to think about what Ivy said. 

Dick is sleeping with a teacher? There are so many around campus, and Harley can't keep track of all of them yet. But she still wonders who it could be...

***

The first week of classes went perfectly well. Harley managed to organize her work well, finding all of her classes very interesting so far. She didn't see Dick or Ivy again though. She wonders if the guy's been expelled for sleeping with a teacher... She hopes not. He is her only friend around here. Well, the only person she talked to for longer than 2 minutes. 

As Harley walks to her computer science class, she freezes when she sees Dick, waiting next to the door. He notices her and smiles. 

"Hey! Long time no see." 

Harley smirks.

"Yeah. I've been busy."

"Are you following this class?" Dick asks, leaning on the wall. 

"Yes. You too?"

"Yeah. You'll see. Bar... I mean, Miss Gordon is a really great teacher."

Harley raises her eyebrows. But before she can reply anything to Dick's strange statement (or even ask him if he's friend with Ivy, a question that burned her brain for the past few days without her knowing why exactly), Miss Gordon opens the door class to let some students out so the following ones can come in. She freezes when she sees Dick. This one lowers his eyes instantly, plunging his hands in his jeans pockets. Harley could cut the sexual tension between these two with a knife! 

She rolls her eyes. _They really should do an effort to look less obvious if they want this fling to continue..._ , she thinks while entering the empty classroom.

Dick was right though. Miss Gordon is amazing. So smart, so captivating. Harley exits her class two hours later with a smile on her face. She notices Dick didn't follow her. He stayed talking with the teacher. Harley walks away. Now that she knows Dick's little secret, maybe he would be closer to her? Maybe he would like to be his friend... She would like that very much. 

***

"Just go. Please." 

"Barb', listen to me." 

Barbara sends Dick a furious look.

"Do not...call me that." 

"Okay, "Miss Gordon." " Dick says, rolling his eyes.

Barbara sighs, putting down her notes on her desk. She knows he won't let go so easily. 

"What do you want?" She says, crossing her arms on her chest.

Dick's face is as expressionless as ever. He looks like he wants to say something else but can't find the right words.

So he circles her desk and positions himself in front of her, looking at her with a smirk.

Barbara points her finger at him. "Don't."

But Dick doesn't listen to her. He places his arms around her waist, making her body move close to him. Barbara's unable to move. Before she can't say anything, he's got his mouth pressed against hers. 

His lips are soft and firm. Barbara's face is on fire. She can't stop herself. She can't resist Dick Grayson, it's beyond herself. Her hands fall on his neck, kissing him back fiercely. The contact of their mouth feels so nice. So perfect. Like nothing bad could happen. Like they'll be safe. And she wants to feel him. All of him. So bad.

A smile appears on her face when Dick pulls out and looks at her, full of desire.

"I'm gonna lose my job..." She says, stroking his cheek softly.

Dick shrugs.

"So?" 

Barbara frowns, looking at him with a funny expression.

"I love my job you jerk."

"And I love you." Dick says, plunging his dark eyes in hers. 

It's not the first time he says that to her. She never said it back though. She can't formulate it. Even if she wants to. Really much sometimes...

Barbara touches his lips with her fingers. Dick smiles and kisses her again. 

He lifts her up like she is as light as a feather and sits her on the desk, without stoping kissing her. Her legs open naturally. He's pressing his waist against her, sliding his lips to her neck.

"Waitwaitwait..." Barbara pants, unable to move under his strong grasp. "We could get caught." 

"Don't worry, I closed the door." Dick whispers against her neck.

Barbara closes her legs around him, biting her bottom lip with a smile. She rests her chin on his shoulder, kissing his neck, then the corner of his mouth.

Dick slides his hand on her while kissing her. Barbara touches his face with her hand, caressing his hair, his cheek, his jaw. A shiver runs through her as she feels his hand getting closer to her inner thigh.

"Fuck... You're so beautiful..." Dick whispers, breathing heavily.

Barbara smiles faintly, feeling her heart beat faster, her breathing becoming shorter. His fingers softly touch her curls. Barbara closes her eyes with a sigh. He takes off her top in one single movement. She does the same with his T-shirt and immediately touches his muscular torso with her fingertips. She starts to unbutton his pants, licking at his mouth. 

Dick slides down his pants. Barbara helps him taking off her pants as well, and he throws them somewhere in the classroom. She giggles. She lays down on the desk, her black heels still on when Dick enters her. They kiss while he thrusts into her.

"Fffuck..." She moans, preventing herself to scream just in time.

Dick slides his hands on her legs, pulling them to his shoulders. He thrusts into her, looking into her eyes the whole time. They kiss passionately as she runs her fingers through his hair.

"Yes... oh my god..." Barbara moans quietly. 

She moves her legs to wrap them around Dick's waist, moving her hips to feel him completely. He enters her harder, starting to moan in her ear. 

"Oh fuck yes... Barbara..." 

Barbara enjoys so much hearing him say her name like that. Her nails bury in her skin, leaving red marks on his back.

"Fuck me..." She whispers in her ear. 

Dick thrusts into her harder, faster, deeper, squeezing her breasts underneath her bra, kissing her collarbone. She feels him everywhere. 

"I fucking love you...", Dick lets out, as he thrusts into her roughly.

Then he slows down a bit, looking at her, kissing her. She seems disappointed when he slowed down. She was so close...

"Say it too."

Barbara's fingers slide onto his soft skin as she moans onto his mouth.

"I love you...Please..." She mumbles between two more of Dick's thrusts. 

"Say it louder!" Dick orders, grabbing her wrists and maintaining them firmly above her head while rubbing his cock into her a bit faster. 

"I love you, I fucking love you!" Barbara whimpers, powerless.

A satisfied smile draws on his face. He licks and kisses her neck. He regains his pace, rubbing his hard cock in and out of her as fast as he can. Barbara's eyes flicker open. She wants to scream out at the sensation Dick is bringing her, but she holds it in. She can't make any noise. It's only making the situation even hotter. 

Her legs tighten around him as his hands run through her hair. Dick succeeds to touch her clit with his soft skin at each friction. Barbara grits her teeth as she feels her orgasm approaching. She grabs his hair, and he bites her shoulder gently, making her retain another scream.

"Oh fuck..." Barbara whimpers in his ear. "Don't stop... Don't fucking stop..."

They both moan in pure pleasure, feeling the release draws near. Dick knows she's close, but that she's somehow stopping herself. 

"Let it go..." He whispers against her lips. 

Barbara grips the edge of the desk as Dick thrusts into her harder.

She throws her head back as she comes, and Dick leans over her, thrusting hard into her through her orgasm. 

"Fuck..." He groans.

Barbara grabs his ass, thrusting her hips. 

"Come inside me baby..." She begs.

Her sexy voice brings Dick to the edge. He groans into her ear as he releases inside her. He collapses on top of her for a few seconds. Barbara tightly hugs him, kissing his shoulder. They're both panting heavily. As Dick slides out of her, Barbara sits up straight, catching her breath.

She pulls her panties and pants suit back up and sits down to catch her breath, thinking about what just happened.  
Dick puts his pants back with a satisfied smile, throwing Barbara's shirt at her with a smile. She giggles slightly. He then walks to her and puts his hands on both sides of her face. He kisses her tenderly.

"That was amazing." He says with a smile.

"I..." She says, blushing profusely.

He shut her up with another quick and sensual kiss. 

"Don't... say anything." He says.

They hear a knock on the door. They jump apart, quickly get dressed, and look at each other. 

Barbara opens one window of the classroom. Thank god her class is on the ground floor!

Dick straddles the window but doesn't jump immediately.

He grabs Barbara's wrist, making her look at him. He places his hand behind her neck, making her head lean in, and kisses her. 

"Come to my room tonight." Dick whispers. 

Another quick knock on the door. Barbara turns to the door anxiously. 

"Sure. Go!" She says with a laugh. Dick jumps through the window and runs away, his T-shirt in his hand. Barbara can't stop herself smiling the entire rest of the day. 

***

"You're kidding me, right?"

Ivy looks at his friend with a mix of anger and disappointment. 

"I love her, Ive. And she said she loved me too!" Dick answers, taking Ivy's cigarette out of her hand to have a drag. He smokes but winces instantly and hands it back to Ivy.

"While having sex..." Ivy says, raising her eyebrows. 

Dick shrugs.

"So? That still means something..." Then he pauses, looking at Ivy. "Right?"

She sighs. But before she can answer him some well-constructed lie, Harley pops in at the end of the corridor. She slowly walks towards them, only intending to go to her room after a long day of work. 

"Hi..." She says to both of them when she reaches their side.

"Hey!" Dick replies with a warm smile. 

Ivy remains silent, inhaling some smoke, barely paying attention to the blonde. 

"Did you guys have a good day?" Harley asks, wanted to be nice. 

"Sure." Ivy mumbles. 

"I have to go. See you later girls." Dick says before walking back to his dorm aisle, in the opposite building. 

Harley finds herself alone with Ivy who takes a drag with a quick look at her. 

"Sooo..." Harley begins, wanted to break the awkward silence. "Were you guys talking about Dick and... ya know..."

Ivy looks at her suspiciously. 

"You know?" She finally answers. "How?"

Those beautiful green eyes on her make Harley shiver.

She rolls her eyes, wanted to seem as decontracted as possible, even if this girl is draining air out of her lungs each time she talks. 

"Uh well, they're not hiding it very good." Harley says with a tiny voice.

"Right?" Ivy says with a smile.

After a brief pause she addswith a sigh:

"He's gonna get his ass fired."

Harley relaxes a bit. Maybe Ivy is not quite the bitchy kind of girl she's trying so hard to pretend to be. 

"He seems pretty fond of her..."

"Yeah..." Ivy nods, crushing her cigarette with the top of her foot on the tiled corridor floor.

"I think it'd be unfair if he's banned from uni because he loves someone..."

"A teacher..." Ivy rectifies.

Harley shrugs. "Still."

Ivy smiles a bit at her. 

"I guess there's nothing we can do anyway."

Harley nods, biting her lower lip nervously. 

"I don't even know your name." Ivy says more gently, making Harley's heart melt. 

Harley's mind goes suddenly blank. 

"I'm sorry, what?"

Ivy laughs. 

"Your name. You know, in case we do meet each other again..."

Harley takes a deep breath and exhale slowly. 

"It's Harleen. Well, everyone calls me Harley."

"That's nice." Ivy replies with a cute smile.

Harley decides to let herself be intimadated anymore. She must act cool. She _is_ cool. She's the coolest person ever!

"In which field are you?" She asks.

"Biology and horticulture. Third year." Ivy answers. "You?"

"I'm actually a Psych major, but I don't know anything about plants." The blonde answer.

Ivy gives her a funny look. "Oh really?"

Harley looks down, praying that Ivy doesn't see her blushing.

"Yeah. I prefer them to people though."

Ivy bites her bottom lip with a smile. "Me too."

"I like Dick though. He's a nice guy." Harley hurries to add.

"Yeah. But he's an idiot." Ivy says, rolling her eyes.

Harley laughs. Ivy laughs along with her. 

"I often pick on him. But I like him too. He's the only real friend I've got in here." The red head adds genuinely.

Harley smiles at her.

"Well, now you got me too. If you want... I mean..."

"A best friend?" She smiles.

"Yeah! That'd be cool!" Harley replies with a bit too much enthusiasm. 

But it makes Ivy smirks.

She takes a step towards Harley slowly.

"Except... I'm not looking for a best friend..."

She takes Harley's hand and smiles hotly at her. 

Harley freezes at the girl's touch. Her hands are warm and soft. 

"Just someone to talk to is fine." Ivy adds with a uiet tone.

Harley doesn't reply, she's unable to. Instead, she just stares into the girl eyes, and Ivy raises her head and stares back.

Harley nods slowly, as if to imply to the red head that she can continue. 

"Or... do... other things..." Ivy says. "I find you really cute." She says with an adorable lisp.

She twists Harley's blonde locks with her finger. She leans her head.

"My room is right there." She whispers to Harley's ear, opening the door behind her.

Harley blushes bright red. 

"Your choice honey." Ivy says, winking.

Harley doesn't move, she only quickly glances at the open door, hands shaking.

"You... want me to come inside? With you?" She stammers. 

Ivy bites her bottom lip, before nodding. 

"Yeah..."

Harley feels her palms getting sweaty. 

"Well... if you're sure..."

Ivy smiles, taking her hand again and pulling her inside. 

Ivy's room is identical to Harley's, with the exact same furnitures, but she got more flowers though. There's a vase with a dozen red roses on her desk and green plants on the shelves.

Ivy turns off the lights and locks the door. Only the moon brightens the room, making a dim, perfect light.

Ivy advances slowly towards Harley. 

"You're so pretty." She whispers into her ear, starting to slowly kiss her neck. 

She snakes her arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to hers.

Harley tenses a bit. She lets out a terrified tiny gasp. 

"I-I don't usually...do this." She chokes.

"Do what?" 

Ivy's voice is as soft as sugar.

She looks at her, stroking her cheek. 

"I don't even know if I'm good at it... I will probably disappoint you..." Harley admits with a shaky voice.

Ivy sits on her bed and stares at the blonde hotly. 

"Come kiss me and find out." She smiles.

Harley sits on the edge of the bed. Ivy instantly leans into her. 

She kisses her passionately, and Harley kisses her back with as much passion as she can express. She doesn't want to mess it up. 

Ivy puts her hands on her face and makes her fall back on the matress. 

"You're so beautiful." She says in a sigh, caressing her body.

She leans down and kisses Harley's collarbone, before going back on her lips. 

"You're a really good kisser Miss Harley..." She says, brushing her lips against the panting blonde.

Harley smiles. 

"You too..."

Ivy giggles and blushes, before she crawls up Harley's body, thrusting her hips into hers. 

She slides her hands underneath her T-shirt. 

"You're not... wearing any bra." She smiles.

Harley's face must look crimson red right now.

"Sorry..."

Ivy runs her tongue along her jaw and then leaves small kisses on her mouth. 

"No no, I love it..." She says softly.

She raises up a bit and takes off her T-shirt. 

"Do you like what you see?" She says with a hot smirk.

Harley stares at her body. 

"Yes." She nods, honesty oozing from the girl's voice.

She looks at her delicate lacy lingerie, touching it with her fingertips.

"You can take it off... if you want." Ivy adds with a smile.

She crawls back down on Harley, her hands on her bare skin, underneath her T-shirt.

Harley succeeds to reach the strap of her bra and unclench it.

Ivy sits up and happily gives over her bra, sliding it down her arms, and then completely taking it off her. 

Harley sighs of pleasure and satisfaction when her hands meet Ivy's breasts for the first time. Ivy starts to kiss her again, more ravenously. She takes off Harley's T-shirt, throwing it on the floor.

"Can I go further...?" She whispers into the blonde's neck. 

Harley looks at her nervously, but nods.

Ivy pulls off her pants, and crawls onto her, putting her mouth on her neck, then slide down on her jaw and collarbone to finally reach her right nipple. 

"Do you want me to...?" She whispers, kissing between Harley's breasts.

The girl nods, and Ivy instantly closes her mouth over her right nipple and begins sucking it tenderly.

Harley moans. Ivy's tongue feels so fucking good on her. She looks at the red head with her bright, curled smile. 

"You have such nice breasts, Harley." Ivy says with a smile and red cheeks.

"Go lower." Harley orders. 

Ivy kisses her stomach, and then continues sliding down. 

She stops, savoring how needy Harley suddenly turned. 

"Do you want more?" She asks.

"Fuck, yes..." The blonde sighs.

Ivy takes off her panties, revealing Harley's white and wet pussy.

She starts by leaving light kisses above Harley’s center, making the girl moan for more. She then licks the side of the blonde’s thighs, approaching her center slowly, before finally sliding her mouth over her clit. 

Ivy’s tongue plows through her, as she sucks and nibbles gently. 

“Oh my God… Ivy…” Harley moans, legs shaking. 

“Yes…?” The girl asks, looking up at her, making sure everything she does is fine with her. 

“Don’t fucking stop…” Harley pants heavily. 

Ivy smiles, going back down on her, and continues sucking hard on her clit for several minutes. 

Harley is shaking so much, Ivy has to put her hands under her ass to hold her up as she keeps sucking and licking at her pussy.

"I..Ivy... I'm gonna..."  
She smiles and continues to suck and nibble on Harley’s clit.  
She looks up at her, smiling, and slides two fingers inside her, making Harley scream.

"Oh fuck!"

She slows down just as she’s about to come, and then gets her pace back again.

"Fuck!" Harley cries.

Ivy increases the speed as the blonde comes in her mouth. 

"Oh shit…

Ivy gets up and pulls off her panties, then slides back into Harley. 

Harley moans as she starts to ride her.

"Fuck, that's good." She pants.

Harley takes Ivy’s face between her hands. Their foreheads touch. 

"You're so wet..." The blonde whispers. 

Ivy continues to push against her as she grinds her body into her. 

They both begin to sweat. 

"Turn over." The redhead orders.

Harley instantly executes herself. 

Once on her belly, Harley hears Ivy searching for something in the drawer of her nightstand. 

"What... what are you looking for?" She asks, catching her breath.

"Strap on." The girl responds. "If you don't want to, just say so."

Harley pulls her knees up to her chest in response, preparing herrself. 

Ivy smirks at the view, putting the strap on around her waist. 

Harley groans as the head of the plastic cock touches the back of her legs.

"It's cool if you don't want to do this, ya know.” Ivy says softly kissing Harley’s back. 

"I do.” Harley sighs. “Please fuck me."

Ivy slides the head inside slowly. Harley gasps.

"Agh! Shit!"

The redhead holds on Harley’s waist tightly as she starts to thrust. 

"You're so hot..." She pants.

Harley grabs the sheets. Ivy’s thrusts are rough and deep, and she screams her name as she feels the plastic cock hitting her hard inside.

"You like it?" Ivy asks.

"I..." The blonde tries to speak, but all that comes out are screams.

Ivy continues rubbing the thing in and outside of her at a quick pace for several minutes.

"Oh shit.... oh shit.... shit....", Harley pants.  
"Do you want to come?" Ivy taunts.

"Oh yes! Oh fuck..." Harley moans loudly.

"Come for me baby..."

HArley can feel the sheets quickly soak as she contracts and pulse. 

Ivy puts her palm on her clit and starts rubbing it as she fucks her. 

"I'm going to make you come again..." She whispers in her ear.

Harley is nothing but a fucking mess at this point. 

Ivy continues rubbing as, once again, Harley hits her peak. 

"Fuck!" She shouts.

Ivy speeds up as she screams and moans, leading her through her orgasm.

Then, when she feels Harley is completely drained, she slows down. 

"Stay like that... just like that." She whispers.

Harley feels the sweat drip down her body as she feels totally spent. 

Ivy removes the strap on from her waist and thrust her hips into Harley’s. 

"Your ass... so tight." She murmurs hotly.

She begins riding the girl’s ass, her wet pussy hitting her butt cheeks.

She grabs her hair and slaps her ass, all while continuing to slide on her. 

"Fuck." She whispers.

She is so fucking wet, Harley can feel her, unable to move. She can only let Ivy use her. And she loves it so much. 

"Fuck, you're so good." Ivy moans, kissing her neck.

She raises her hand and forces her fingers into Harley’s mouth. The blonde sucks on them willingly. She hears Ivy panting behind her.

"I'm so close..." 

Ivy thrusts into her harder and harder, all while her fingers go deeper in her throat.

Harley moves her ass against her wet pussy, sending Ivy to the edge. 

Maybe it's the fact that she’s being forced into this that making it so fucking hot... 

Whatever the reason, she continues to move her ass into her as sthe redhead rubs herself into her. 

Ivy lets out a long final moan, feeling a huge burst of pleasure go through her. 

"Oh god..." She says as she lays on top of Harley, breathing heavy, trying to catch her breath.

Harley giggles slightly.

Ivy rolls next to her, and looks at her face with a satisfied smile. 

"You're okay?" She asks, putting a lock of blonde hair away from her eyes. 

"Yeah..." Harley says, smiling widely. "I just lost control for a moment there." She admis, a bit embarrassed.

Ivy shakes her head. 

"No, you did good. I loved it."

Harley kisses her and she returns it.

She cuddles up to her as they're both starting to feel sleepy.

Harley closes her eyes and slowly drifts off to sleep.

***

Harley didn’t expect having arms surrounding her when she woke up that morning. She didn’t expect to be naked in bed with another girl. 

And she really didn’t expect to feel happy about it. 

It wasn’t in her plans. 

She promised herself to focus on her studies, _only_ on her studies. 

But it was a bit too late for that... 

***


	2. October

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the first scene of this chapter, when Dick is talking to Ivy, I took some lines of dialogs from the Netflix series "Bridgerton".

As this is Sunday and it’s raining outside, Ivy invited Dick to play video games in her room. They both have a controller in their hands, eyes fixated on Ivy's computer screen on her desk. Ivy pushes two buttons at the same time and screams.

"BOOM! Got ya."

Dick sighs, losing the fifth game in a row.

"We were supposed to be studying." He says with a smirk.

"Oh come on, one last game." Ivy argues.

"Sorry Ive, I have to go.”

DIck stands up and puts his jacket on. Ivy rolls her eyes with a deep sigh.

“To study with Miss Gordon?" She says dryly as she turns off her monitor.

Dick stops halfway and turns to her with a sigh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He says, his voice rising.

Ivy sighs. 

"Nothing..."

"Ya know Ive, I'm starting to be sick of you always thinking you're better than me and scolding me like I'm a ten-year-old." Dick explodes loudly, making Ivy stare at him in confusion.

"What?" She asks softly.

"You heard me, and you know what? I don't care about what you think. And I'd like you to support me for a change. "

Ivy feels suddenly so small and stupid. 

"I... I would simply like to understand your...situation." She stammers.

"Oh, really?" Dick says, feeling for the first time as the powerful one.

"Yes! I'd just like to understand why you'd jeopardize your future like that! Just for a...girl!" Ivy retorts angrily. 

Dick's face soothes.

"It is simple." He says. “I am in love with Barbara."

Ivy's face hardens, she sends Dick a dagger look. 

"You're her student!"

"And we're both free to make our own choices." Dick says with a clear voice.

Ivy shakes her head, her voice cracking as she speaks.

"What about your education? I thought you wanted to become a detective. What would happen to you if you're expelled, uh? Or her! Did you even think about her?"

"What would you know anyway?" Dick seethes.

After a pause, he tries to compose himself and continues: 

"Look Ive... I lived under constant threat of danger all my childhood. And now, yes, I'm risking my career every day for love."

Ivy makes a quick step towards his friend and grabs his hand. She looks into his eyes.

"You _don't_ have to sacrifice everything for her." 

Dick lets escape a sarcastic laugh. He looks at the redhead sadly, shaking his head. 

"You have no idea what it is like to be in a room with someone you cannot live without... and yet feel as though you are oceans apart. Stealing your glances, disguising your touches... we cannot so much as smile at each other without first ensuring no one else is watching."

Ivy looks down, silent, drinking his every word. 

"It takes courage, you know?" Dick adds, squeezing her hand in his nicely. "To live outside the traditional expectations of society." 

Ivy raises her head to look at him.

"You talk of doing the same." Dick says coldly. "But perhaps it is merely just that. All talk."

Then, he walks away.

Ivy watches Dick disappear from her doorway before letting out a big sigh and slumping down in her seat.

Dick is right. He is her friend and she didn't even try to understand him. She feels awful.

During the next few days, Ivy did great avoiding Dick. 

She judges better to leave him be for a little while. And plus, she has other things in her mind at the moment. Well, one thing. One… someone.  
***

It’s Monday morning and Ivy is putting some notebooks in her locker. 

Harley appears a few meters away from her.

Ivy notices her and sends her a smile, quickly blushing. Harley takes the few steps that separate them.

"Hi..." She says.

"Hey..." Ivy responds shakily, finding it suddenly hard to breathe.

They stand face to face and they feel the seconds ticking by slowly.

"So..." Harley begins.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" 

The words skipped Ivy's mouth before her brain could tell her to shut up.

"I... I mean..." She stammers, not knowing what to say.

Harley's eyebrows furrow.

"Yeah... That'd be cool..." She says with a smile.

"Really? Hum... You're free Friday evening?" Ivy asks quietly.

"I am."

"Good, then meet me in front of the school around… let’s say seven? I'll take you out somewhere nice in the city."

Harley nods happily with a smile before watching Ivy walking away.

***

Harley has a date with Ivy tonight. And she's really nervous. 

She goes out of the shower and opens her wardrobe, searching for something nice to put on. But she doesn't own anything nice. She only has 2 clean T-shirts and black leather pants.

She sighs. 

"Well... we do what we can with what we have... I guess black is fine, with a red top..."

She puts the outfit on and walks into her full-length mirror. 

"Okay, black and red. Great..."

She brushes her hair and makes a beautiful bun on the top of her head, leaving some locks free here and there. 

She adds some red lip-gloss to compliment her outfit and smiles in the mirror. Red is definitely her color. 

She puts on her black heeled boots and her leather jacket and puts a lighter and a pack of cigarettes in the right pocket, in case Ivy is in a mood for one...

She heads outside, closing her dorm room behind her.

Reaching the gates of GSU, she sees Ivy, waiting for her.

A black motorcycle is parked right in front of the school's entrance. 

Ivy is wearing a tight black V-neck top with a green leather jacket over it and a black short with black tights.

A cigarette hangs from her mouth, as she walks towards Harley, smiling.

"Hey! You look... really nice..." She says genuinely, in a voice filled with sexual tension.

Harley blushes, looking down. "Thanks."

Ivy takes a drag of her cigarette, as she looks at her.

"So, you ready to go?"

Harley nods. 

She notices Harley’s looking at her anxiously.

"What? Never been on a motorcycle before?" Ivy says with a smirk, handing Harley her helmet. 

"Not really..." Harley admits.

"Trust me, it's safer than you think."

Harley puts on the helmet and buckles it tightly. She then places herself behind Ivy.

"You can hold on to me if you want." Ivy says nicely.

"O-Okay..."

Harley grabs Ivy by the waist and hugs her tightly, not wanting to fall off.

Ivy starts the engine and drives out the allay. 

Harley wants to laugh at the sensation of speed. She holds on to Ivy as the wind blows through her face.

Ivy drives them out of the campus and into Gotham City, driving at an acceptable speed limit. 

A few minutes later, she parks in front of an Italian restaurant. 

"So, what do you think?"

Harley turns to look at the restaurant which is probably two stories high. The facade is all white, with blue shutters. It looks really nice... like... expensive. Harley smiles. Ivy takes her hand and they both walk in.

The waiter places them at a table for two in the back. There are candles in the middle of the table. Ivy orders pasta with pesto and Parmesan cheese. Harley, too impressed to focus properly on the menu, orders the same. It was all written in Italian anyway and she didn’t understand most of it and didn’t want Ivy to think she’s just a stupid blonde.

After the waiter leaves, Ivy smirks.

"Okay, sweetie, we have an important decision to make..."

"Hm?

Ivy raises her eyebrows. "Red or white wine?"

Harley feels like the earth suddenly opened under her feet. 

"W-what difference does it make?"

Ivy laughs adorably. "You're serious?"

Harley licks her lips nervously. She can't tell Ivy she never had classy wine before. On her high school drunk nights, she was only drinking shots of any alcohol she could find. 

The waiter comes back as Ivy waves at him. She orders a bottle of the most expensive red wine on the menu.

"I'm sure you'll like it..." She looks at Harley with a wink as the waiter nods and leaves.

Harley blushes.

A minute or so later, the waiter comes back with two glasses, opens the bottle, and pours a bit of wine in Ivy's glass who tastes it. 

"Perfect." She says, so the waiter pours more wine in her glass and then in Harley's as well.

The waiter walks away as they clink their glasses, and drink the wine.

It tastes so delicious, feeling warm and thick in Harley's throat, like anything she ever tasted before.

"Wow." She says.

"You like it?"

"I love it!"

Ivy smiles, placing her glass down. 

"Good. Now, let's talk about you."

"What about me?

“Have you always lived here? In Gotham?"

Harley nods, and Ivy takes a sip of wine.

"You?" Harley asks as she does the same.

"Yeah, all my life. How're your parents like?"

Harley puts down her glass, looking down. It's the first time she's been asked about her family since… well she doesn’t even remember the last time she talked about it to someone. Perhaps she never did. 

"I never knew them." She admits, looking back at Ivy.

"Oh."

"My mom left when I was a baby and my dad sold me for a pack of beer when I was three." 

Not noticing that Ivy almost choked on her drink, Harley adds nonchalantly: 

"He died two years later, so I was put into an orphanage. I escaped at eight and lived on the streets until I got recruited."

Ivy opens wide eyes and mouth, clearly shocked.  
"Recruited?" She asks, drinking more wine. 

"I became an Olympic-level gymnast and acrobat." Harley says with a shrug like it was not a big deal. 

Ivy's expression becomes one of awe. 

"That's incredible!" She says. "That's why you're so... fit and pretty!"

Harley smiles, passing a lock of hair behind her ear. 

"Well, that's nothin' really..." She says quietly.

Ivy laughs aloud. 

"Are you kidding me? You're amazing!"

Harley smiles, cheeks burning.

"What about you? How're your parents like?" She asks.

Ivy rolls her eyes with a wince.

"Urgh, they're assholes..."

An awkward moment of silence passes as both finish their first glass of wine. The waiter comes back with their meals then walks back to the kitchen.

Ivy adds bitterly: 

"I mean, they're only caring about their privileged little life, too busy to suck up the upper society."

Harley raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really?"

Ivy shrugs.

“Yeah…”

"But at least you’re lucky they paid for you to go to GSU."

Ivy laughs like Harley just made the best joke ever. 

"They didn't."

Harley's eyes widen.  
"They didn't?!?"

Ivy smirks, shaking her head.

"No. I worked my ass off and got a full scholarship."

Harley blinks. 

"But... they're rich!"

Ivy smiles but looks down for a second. 

"They don't give a fuck about me."

"That's not fair." Harley says dryly.

Ivy shrugs. 

"Life isn't fair."

The waiter comes back to ask if they need anything, but they say no.

An hour or so later, they both leave the restaurant, stomach full. Harley starts to feel a bit dizzy from the wine. She leans against the building looking at the starry sky while Ivy takes out a cigarette. 

"This was nice..." She says, staring back at the redhead. 

"Yeah..." Ivy nods, taking a drag.

She looks at Harley strangely for a few seconds before crushing her cigarette with her foot and steps closer to her. 

"I'm glad you accepted to go on a date with me."

Harley smiles, feeling her heart beating faster in her chest. 

"Me too..."

Ivy is so close now. She raises her hand to stroke Harley's cheek softly. 

Harley closes her eyes. This is pretty normal for them. Harley had slept with her a couple more times for the past month. But, this time, it's different.

It doesn't feel like it was planned. It feels nice. Spontaneous. Even… romantic.

"You look really beautiful tonight..." Ivy murmurs.

Harley feels her breath on her cheek. 

She slowly turns her head and opens her mouth slightly. Ivy's lips brush against hers. 

Harley leans in a bit. 

She closes her eyes. 

Ivy's lips are soft and warm on hers. She tastes like wine and cigarettes. And she's so fucking beautiful.

The kiss goes on and on…

Ivy grabs Harley by her waist, holding her against the wall while plunging her tongue in her mouth. 

Harley grabs her ass, squeezing tightly. The world seems to be spinning. 

She forgot to breathe for a moment and suddenly comes back to reality when Ivy pulls away. 

"I'm sorry..." She quickly says with a laugh. "I think I'm a bit drunk."

Harley touches the girl’s cheek, still a bit stunned by the kiss.

She giggles adorably. 

"Me too..." 

Ivy smiles and raises her hand, ready to kiss her one more time, but instead, she stops.

"We should go..."

She steps away, biting her bottom lip. Harley follows her to her motorcycle, all turned on. 

Ivy drives them back to the campus. 

***

Ivy's dorm door opens violently as Harley is kissing her fiercely. 

The girl seems to stumble a bit but gets in.

"I really like you..." Ivy says as she shuts the door behind her. 

Harley smiles while kissing her again, leading her to the bed. Ivy falls back on the mattress, a drunk Harley on top of her. 

"You're so fucking beautiful..." She whispers in her ear.

Ivy laughs while rolling her over to be on top. She kisses her, sliding her tongue in her mouth.

Harley grabs her waist tightly. 

The two are on each other's lips for a good five minutes before they decide to get undressed.

Ivy starts kissing Harley's naked body, starting by her neck, then uncup her bra and licks her nipples. 

Harley bites her bottom lip to prevent herself from moaning and grabs Ivy’s ass, pulling her body closer to hers. 

Ivy's hand travels down her stomach and to the dampness of her panties. She stops there for a few seconds but another of Harley's hot kisses sends electricity down her legs.

Ivy slides her hand in Harley's panties. 

"Fuck..." Harley moans as Ivy spreads her wetness all over her pussy. 

Harley slides her hand into Ivy's shorts, feeling her bare ass. The two move in harmony.

Ivy starts to rub Harley's clit faster, making the girl moan quietly. Ivy presses her mouth on Harley’s, swallowing her moans. She loves hearing her so much.

Ivy slides her fingers into Harley's wet hole, moving in and out of her as the other continues to kiss her opened mouth. 

"I... Ivy..."

Harley’s voice quivers as she tightens her grip on the other girl's ass.

Ivy takes her thumb to touch her clit, moving in a circular motion as she continues fingering her.

"You're gonna make me come like that..." Harley pants.

"Come for me..." Ivy whispers in her ear.

Ivy moves her mouth to her ear as she thrusts her fingers in and out of her.

Harley can't take it anymore.

"FUCK!" She screams as she cums hard.

Ivy stays soft on top of her for a moment, letting them a few seconds to catch their breath.

Harley strokes Ivy's cheek who is looking at her, smiling. 

She moves her head to kiss her lips passionately, holding the kiss for a good moment, before kissing her jawline up to her ear.

"I want you..." Harley whispers. 

Ivy bites her lower lip, feeling Harley's wet mouth on her neck.

Ivy smiles as she slides off of her, taking her shorts and panties off.

She lays back on top of Harley, kissing her collarbone. 

"How do you want me?" She asks as she runs her fingernails up and down the blonde’s perfect legs.

Harley exhales, moving her head back to look at her.

"I want to taste you."

Ivy raises her head. 

"Really?"

Harley nods.

Ivy raises an eyebrow in a sexy way.

"Ok."

She moves up and puts her legs around Harley's face, placing her center just above the blonde's mouth. 

Harley looks up at her as she gently spreads her legs, Ivy moves her own fingers on her pussy, looking down at Harley's red face.

"You want me, uh?" She smiles, rubbing her clit.

Harley is going crazy. 

"Yes... Please... Sit on my face. "

Ivy keeps moving her fingers in circular motions around her hole, moaning at her own touch, teasing the poor blonde. 

"Ok. Take me..." Ivy whispers as she slides her pussy in Harley's mouth, collecting a deep moan from the girl under her.  
Ivy moves her hips back and forth, moving her pussy into and out of Harley’s mouth. The two move in harmony as sweat starts to drip from their bodies. 

"Baby, your tongue... it feels amazing..." Ivy groans, grabbing Harley's hair. 

It only encourages Harley to lick harder and faster. 

"Fuck, yes... God..."

Ivy pants hard as she begins to tighten up. 

"I'm gonna come!"

Harley grabs the girl's waist to maintain her body on top of her.

"Don't stop! Yes!"

She moans loudly as she cums in Harley’s mouth, running her fingers through the blonde's hair.

Harley catches her breath, her mouth and chin are all wet.

Ivy crawls into bed next to her, laying her head on her shoulder.

"You're so good at it..." She closes her eyes, grinning.

Harley surrounds her, kissing her forehead. 

"Do you want me to go back to my room? I won't be mad if you do..." Harley says, moving her fingers to touch Ivy's cheek.

Ivy frowns. 

"I never asked you to go back to your room before, Harl’."

Harley blushes. 

"I know... It's just..."

She rolls over and rests her head on the pillow, looking at the ceiling as she exhales.

"I dunno what I'm doing..."

Ivy raises her head, leaning on her elbow. 

"What da ya mean?" She replies softly stroking Harley's forehead.

"I mean, we're just... I dunno. We're not together or anything."  
The red-haired girl thinks for a second, before replying,

"Right."

"Don't pretend to be upset. " Harley says, rolling her eyes. "I mean... give me a break. I thought I would go to college to study. And you... you're distracting me."

Ivy frowns deeply and sighs. 

"So?"

"So what?"

"You want me to leave you alone?"

Harley sighs.

"I didn't say that."

Ivy raises an eyebrow. 

"Then what d’you want?"

"I DON'T KNOW!” Harley explodes with a shrill voice, putting her hands on her face.

Ivy sighs then stands up and starts putting her clothes back on. 

"Don't do that..." Harley says sadly, looking at her.

Ivy seems upset. Like… really upset. 

"I just don't understand what you want from me!"

"I just said I really need to study."

"Yeah, and I really need to fuck you. So stop being such a fucking little brat."

Harley raises an eyebrow, clearly hurt. Her voice shakes. 

"Ya're serious?

Ivy sighs, passing a hand on her forehead. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean..." 

But it's too late. Harley stands up and collects her clothes on the floor. She dresses up in a hurry. 

"I think we should just be friends. This is too weird." Harley turns to leave.

"Wait! Wait!"

Ivy grabs her wrist. 

"I'm sorry Harl'. I don't know why I said that..."

"It's fine. I'm sorry too."

Harley breaks free of her grip and walks past the door, slamming it behind her. She goes back to her room, only a corridor away. 

She cries for a few minutes in her bed, alone and cold, before sleep finally takes over her. 

***

Harley tried to keep her mind busy with work all through the next couple of weeks. Following every class with deep attention, blackening entire pages of notes, then heading to the campus library to keep studying until it was dark outside. She was always tired and had lost some weight, but she was the best in her class for sure. She kept having a bitter taste in her mouth though. She misses Ivy. So much. But she couldn’t allow herself to think about her. Or about anyone else for that matter. 

That’s why she was quite nicely surprised when a very handsome boy from the Lacrosse team walked towards her while she was closing her locker. 

He is now standing in front of her, sending her a cute smile. 

“Hi there.” The boy says. 

Harley takes a quick look behind her, to make sure he isn’t talking to someone else. But no. The boy is addressing her. 

He is quite charming, Harley can’t deny it. He is tall and muscular, with dark hair and blue eyes. His smile is perfect. 

“I noticed you in my chemistry class earlier.” The boy starts, looking very confident.

“Hum, right…” Harley responds quietly, not remembering him at all.

“What’s your name?”

“Harley.”

“Well, Harley, my name’s Conner. I’ll be happy if you'd like to be my partner in chemistry.”

Harley giggles with a frown. This guy looks nice, she thinks. But she can’t let him distract her. She goes back on seriousness.

“Really? Why?”

“Well,” The guy replies with a gentle tone. “You’re the smarter of the class, and I’d really like some help in chemistry. I’m ready to work really hard I promise!”

After a pause, he adds:

“But I would understand if you’re not interested…”

He sounds a bit desperate. Harley sighs. She promised herself to be nice to people, to make some friends. She's gonna turn herself crazy if she can't have some fun once in awhile. 

“No, no. It’s fine.”

The guy smiles.

“Really?”

Harley nods. 

He looks very happy. Like a child. 

“That’s so great! Thank you so much!!”

Harley shrugs with a cute smirk. 

“Ok, should we go?” He says.

Harley frowns.

“Where?”

“In the chemistry class. It’s empty at this hour, we could start studying a bit.”

Harley looks at her watch. She has a bit more than an hour before her next class with Miss Gordon. She nods.

“Sure.”

The guy walks away. She follows him, not knowing that Ivy was staring at them the whole time on the other side of the allay...

***

“So… What do you want to study first?” Harley asks as Conner closes the classroom door behind him. He shrugs. 

“As you want…”

Harley puts down her books on one of the desks. Then she raises her head and sees Conner slowly walking towards her. Before she can say anything, she feels a strong hand on her wrist. Before she knows it, he is facing her, his hands slide on her hips tightly. He puts her body against his, and starts kissing her and biting at her neck. Harley tries to push him away. 

“N-No... Stop it…”

But he doesn’t. He continues holding her, making her fall back on one of the desks.  
She is petrified with fear. 

“Don’t worry baby, you’re gonna like it.” He says pressing his lips against hers roughly. 

Harley knows exactly what is going to happen. Her breathing becomes rag. She tries pushing him off her, but he is significantly much stronger and he’s only hurting her more, grabbing at her wrists, crushing them between his strong hands. 

“Stop… Please…” She begs, tears in her eyes. 

Conner is immobilizing her with his weight, his mouth never leaving her throat. Harley can feel his breath on her skin when he reaches to unbutton his pants. She can’t do anything. She can’t even bring herself to scream. The fear is making her feel nauseous. The tears begin to fall down her cheeks. 

The classroom door suddenly bumps open. Someone runs towards Conner and grabs him by the collar of his shirt, making him step back. He loses his balance and falls on the tiled floor, a meter away from Harley. 

Ivy reaches to stroke the blonde’s cheek.

“You’re okay?”

Harley nods, panting and crying. 

“You fucking bitch!” Conner yells. 

Ivy immediately grabs Harley’s hand and starts to run away. They run down the stairs and cross the lawn, heading back to the dorms aisle, as far away from the Science Building as possible. 

Once they think they’re safe and alone in an empty corridor, Ivy stops, letting go of Harley’s hand. They both catch their breath, leaning on the wall. 

“Are..you..ok..?” Ivy says breathlessly. 

Harley nods, wiping the dry tears on her cheeks. She touches her left wrist and lets out a wince of pain. Ivy notices and takes Harley’s wrist in her hand. It’s a little blue. But she got no broken bones. 

“The fucking bastard.” She says angrily between her teeth. 

“I’m fine.” Harley says, air driving back into her lungs. 

Her eyes are wet with tears but there’s no panic in them. She seems to be taking everything in. 

Ivy looks at her. 

"Did he... hurt you?"

Harley shakes her head. She looks around as if just noticing where they are.

"Let's get the fuck out of here..." Ivy grabs Harley’s arm. "Come on."

The blonde follows her as she leads her through the now deserted halls.

***

Once in her room, Harley sits on the bed with a sigh. She feels exhausted. Ivy comes to sit next to her and rubs her back gently. Harley winces of disgust, remembering what just happened.

"Y-you okay?" Ivy asks with concern.

Harley nods, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"It's okay baby... I'm here..." Ivy says softly, wiping the tear away with her thumb. 

Harley collapses in tears in her friend's arms. 

After a few seconds, she lets out a chuckle. 

"I n-need... need to go to the bathroom..."

"Of course."

Ivy helps her up and walks her to the bathroom.

After a few minutes, Harley steps out of the shower and puts a towel around her. Ivy sits on the bed and stares at her. Harley begins brushing her wet hair in front of the mirror.

"You're so pretty." Ivy says with a warm smile. “I missed you...”

Harley smiles in response.

She passes her tongue on her lip and tastes blood. 

Ivy frowns. 

Harley points to her mouth. 

She closes her mouth with a pained look. 

"H-he bit my mouth..."

"Really? Show me." Ivy says, advancing towards Harley. She takes her chin between her fingers.

Harley turns her face away and holds the towel tightly around her chest. 

"I'm fine..." She says. 

"I'm so sorry..."

Harley shakes her head. 

"Don't apologize. You saved my ass out there."

Harley looks down, blushing. 

"I'm so stupid."

Ivy puts her finger under her chin and lifts her head up to look into her eyes. 

"No, you're not. He's a fucking asshole. You've done nothing wrong."

Harley smiles faintly.

"Thanks."

Ivy gives her a warm smile. 

She strokes her wet hair. 

"Everything's going to be fine. You're going to be just fine."

Harley stares at her, nodding slowly. 

"Do you want me to stay with you? We could order pizza and watch a movie or something."  
Harley smiles. 

"That... would be nice..."

"Cool. I make the order while you get dressed." 

Harley nods.

Five minutes later, they receive a knock on the door. 

Ivy walks towards the door and opens it.

She grabs the pizza and sends Harley a happy look. Harley laughs.

"Thanks, V." she says.

"You're welcome." Ivy smiles, kissing Harley's cheek as she joins her on the bed, deposing the hot pizza in front of them. 

They watch a movie while eating, then Ivy throws the empty pizza box on the floor, making Harley giggle. 

As the movie is approaching the end, Harley feels her eyes closing.

She drifts into sleep, an arm falling on Ivy's waist. The redhead looks at her with a smile. 

She doesn't dare to move, not wanting to wake her up.

After a few minutes, she feels her head laying on her shoulder just as she is herself dropping. 

She sighs softly, a smile forming gradually on her lips as she closes her eyes at her turn.

***


End file.
